


Coffee Date

by CourtneyEllen



Series: spunktober 2020 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: part 3. public sexordonghyuck and mark get banned from a coffee shop
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: spunktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948969
Kudos: 94





	Coffee Date

It was very rare that they ever got to go out at all, let alone be able to go out and not get discovered by fans. Do not get them wrong, they loved their NCTzens, but sometimes it was nice to just pretend that they were not Idols and could be normal for a few hours. Though after much research, Donghyuck managed to find a little hole in the wall coffee shops during one of their off days in Vancouver. He was determined to take his boyfriend out for a proper date where they could be themselves. Donghyuck and Minhyung instead of being Haechan and Mark of NCT. Now if only he could get his lazy boyfriend up from their bed.

"Hyung~" Donghyuck whined, flopping down on top of Mark. He had been trying to wake the elder up for the last ten minutes. The elder let out a responding whine, squirming under the other's weight.

"Get off, you're heavy,"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Yes, not move," Mark groaned while Donghyuck gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. Donghyuck flopped over Mark's back again, his hand pressed against his forehead.

"My boyfriend called me fat! This is abuse! I'm calling the police," Donghyuck whined playfully, poking Mark in his ribs in an attempt to wake him up. Mark groaned once more, opening his eyes to squint at the younger. Donghyuck knew he could not see him currently without his glasses, but the attempt of squinting was adorable.

"Donghyuck, the love of my life, the fire in my loins, the pain in my ass, we have one day off in two weeks and you are trying to wake me up at the ass crack of dawn." Mark grumbled, reaching out to grab the other's hand before he could jab him in the ribs again. He laced their fingers already knowing the younger was pouting.

"I had a date planned for us," Donghyuck let his voice shift into his baby talk as he pouted at his boyfriend. Mark looked a little more awake at that, reaching out for his glasses so he could actually see the younger. Donghyuck reached over to hand the glasses over, pressing a kiss to the other's hand. Once he had his glasses on, Mark sat up and held out his arms for the other. The brunet crawled across the bed and sat himself in Mark's lap, his arms wrapping around the elder's neck and holding him tightly.

"Yeah? Hyuckie planned a date?" He smiled gently, kissing the other's temple. Donghyuck nodded shyly, burying his face in the other's neck. Mark smiled gently at the younger, rubbing his back. "Where is this date happening then?"

"Found a little coffee shop, not many people go there," Donghyuck murmured, stroking his thumb against the back of Mark's hand. "Just Donghyuck and Minhyung," he beamed, Mark's heart beating a little faster when he heard his Korean name.

"Just Donghyuck and Minhyung," he agreed, patting the other's back to get him to stand up. "Let's go then Hyuckie, I'm hungry and in need of coffee after you cracked my spine," Mark smiled, Donghyuck not moving until he got a kiss from the elder. Once he was given his allotted kisses, he stood up from the bed and pulled Mark after him, the two giggling as they made their way out of the room and towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Yeah, can I get a medium black coffee, a vanilla cappuccino, and a bagel please?" Mark ordered, eyes shifting across the shop where Donghyuck had grabbed them a little couch in the back corner before focusing on paying for their orders. He was not sure how Donghyuck could drink such sweet coffee, but he supposed that Donghyuck would always be an enigma to him. That boy had more layers than Shrek. Mark thanked the worker as he grabbed their drinks and their food and made his way over to his boyfriend.

"Here's your cavity inducing drink," he teased, passing the coffee over to the other. Donghyuck was still trembling from the bitter winds outside and took the hot coffee gratefully. Mark took a seat next to the other and tugged him over to his side to warm him up some more.

"No all of us can hate ourselves and drink black coffee like you," Donghyuck huffed, pulling his face mask down so he could sip his coffee. Despite the reviews saying that the coffee shop was not that busy at this time, they had still worn their face masks in case anyone happened upon them. The two sat quietly together as they enjoyed their drinks and shared the bagel between them. Donghyuck was the first to finish his coffee, shifting so he could place his hand's in Mark's hoodie pockets. Mark wrapped his free arm around the other while his free hand held his coffee.

"You still cold, Hyuckie?" He asked softly, rubbing his back tenderly. It was colder here than in their previous tour cities, but both of them were dressed warmly and had been inside for some time now so Donghyuck should not be cold.

"Sorta, just want to be close to Hyung," he admitted, pressing soft kisses to the underside of Mark's jaw. The elder hummed at the kisses, his eyes drifting to the store. There still was not many people in the shop, and they were in a secluded section. It was nice to be like this in public with Donghyuck. They could never do this in South Korea. Mark wished that he could go on dates like this with his baby more often. Donghyuck deserved to be shown off every day.

That thought was almost stubbed out the second he felt Donghyuck's knuckles press against his cock through his hoodie and pants.

"What, um, what are you doing?" he choked out, his hands tightening on the other's hoodie.

"Nothing Hyung… Just cuddling," his words were punctuated by Donghyuck rubbing his hand over Mark once more. The elder bit his lip, not able to stop his thighs from spreading at the other's touch. He wanted to punch the younger when he felt a grin stretch on his lips against his neck, but the younger groping him boldly kept him from having a broken nose. Donghyuck had pulled his hand out of Mark's pocket and was groping him through his jeans for anyone to see.

"Hyuckie," he breathed, shifting forward for a second to put his coffee on the table before leaning back on the couch, thighs slipping further apart. Donghyuck smirked at his Hyung, carefully undoing the other's belt as he shifted their position. The younger now had one leg thrown over Mark's lap, leg prompted in a way so his thigh was hiding what his hand was doing. He leaned forward so he could rest his head on the other's shoulder. The position was awkward, but Donghyuck never did anything half way.

"Look at you Hyung, all red and squirmy," the younger teased, glancing down at the other's cock, his strong fingers already stroking the other steadily. Mark scowled at Donghyuck, but could not help the small noise that escaped him. "Shh shh sh," he hissed, pushing his fingers into Mark's mouth to quiet his moans. "You don't want the others to hear you do you?" He grinned, speeding his hand up some more while Mark bit down on his fingers to stifle his moans.

"Or is that what you want? Want the entire store to see your boyfriend jerking you off while you whine like a little bitch?" The elder's eyes rolled back in his head, hands clutching onto Donghyuck's hoodie for a second before they slipped under his clothes to grapple at his back. Donghyuck hissed as Mark's nails dug into the flesh of his back, but it only spurred him on. He teased the other multiple times, working him up to his orgasm before pulling his hand away at the last second only to repeat it. Mark trembled each time Donghyuck would release his cock just to jerk him off roughly a few second later.

"Please," Mark released Donghyuck's fingers to beg wetly, his eyes fill with tears at the teasing. Donghyuck grinned at his boyfriend. Mark was the biggest crybaby when he wanted to cum.

"Yeah? You want to make a mess for me baby?" Mark bobbed his head rapidly, body strung up tightly. The younger smirked at the pink haired man, leaning up to press their lips together.

"Cum for me," the words work mumbled against Mark's lips, Donghyuck swallowing his moans with a kiss as Mark came on his hand. Mark's body stiffened before sinking into the couch, his fingertips rubbing at the indents he left on the younger's skin with his nails. Donghyuck pulled away and smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. "Messy boy," he hummed, pulling his hand up for Mark to clean. The elder did not hesitate before licking his own cum from Donghyuck's fingers, face twisting at the taste. Once his hand was clean, Donghyuck tucked Mark back in his pants and fixed his belt. Mark watched him with sated eyes, fingers still stroking his back.

"You are really gonna be the death of me one day," Mark commented, shaking his head at the other. Donghyuck just smiled back at him.

"If the death involves me making you come, I do not think you would mind much," Mark let out a noncommittal noise and just hugged him closer to his chest, holding Donghyuck's head against his shoulder. "Though I might actually die if I don't cum soon."

"Give me five minutes and I'll let you fuck me in the bathroom," Mark soothed, taking pleasure in how Donghyuck's hips jerked against his side from his words. As much as the younger got under his skin, Mark got under his skin as well. When the allotted time was up, Donghyuck wasted no time pulling his weak kneed boyfriend off the couch and not-so-subtly leading him into the bathroom.

It was safe to say that the couple would not be allowed in the coffee shop the next time they visited Vancouver.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i don't like writing short fics like this usually, but i am just glad to have got it done before midnight!  
> i hope you like it and that it does not seem too rushed : )
> 
> i have gotten a few pairing requests and kink requests and i am still opened to suggestions, just send them my way!
> 
> note. the information of this challenge will be on the series page and i will also list it on my personal tumblr [here](https://sitkowskiryan.tumblr.com/tagged/spunktober) so feel free to follow there!
> 
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lestrvnge) or maybe [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/courtneyellen) since i am unemployed college student who is addicted to coffee!
> 
> i hope you all have a good day!


End file.
